


For Now

by Yourking



Series: Never alone, while I have you [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Campaign: Balance (The Adventure Zone), Canon Trans Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, How Do I Tag, Minor Barry Bluejeans/Lup, No Dialogue, Scars, Spoilers, Tattoos, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourking/pseuds/Yourking
Summary: After Story and Song Lup gets her body back, but because they used the cloning machine it takes time and its kind of taakos body? I always imagine her having a lot of feelings about that idkThis is separate from the other part of the series, read one, read both, read them in whatever order, it doesn't matter my dudes
Relationships: Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Never alone, while I have you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755736
Kudos: 24





	For Now

The night after the end of the world Taako falls into bed exhausted with his sister keeping watch over him, the same way she has for so long when he couldnt even remember who she was, listening from inside the umbra staff for anything that could harm him as if she could even do anything if-

But Taako is safe now and she is free and everyone she loves in this world is asleep under the same roof and its so so quiet. She's as exhausted as she's ever felt in this form, hovering gently above a chair and wishes she could sleep next to him again, that she could touch his hand again, her brother, her other half, her heart. 

But, for now, this has to be enough for her. To watch and know he's safe. Taako makes a soft noise in his sleep, breaking the silence and she laughs to herself how even dead to the world he can break her out of her thoughts. She will have a body again for the first time in years, for just a little longer, she can be patient. 

~•~•~•~•~

Lup stared into the mirror for a long time, gently touching the reflection of her own fingertips. 

Taakos face stared back at her, tears welling in his, no her eyes. 

They were identical after all, and she'd fixed her old body when she was younger so it was even easier to do it a second time, but still. Those were Taako's eyes, just a shade off of what hers had been. Taako's birthmark on her wrist, hers had been on the other wrist and wasn't quite the same shape. 

Her scars were all gone, and how strange it was to have Taako's instead, to look at her hands and see the scars she had seen her brother get while learning to cook, and even stranger to realize she didn't even know some of them? A scar on her shoulder like a burn, a cut across her side, and another on her thigh and- years of a life where she hadn't been by his side. 

Later she'd ask him, later they would sit and talk and she'd point at her own arm and ask him how he got this one and they'd laugh together. Later they'd play one last prank on everyone before she changed her hair. Later she'd ask him to redo the tattoo on her side they'd gotten together before this had all even started. 

For now she gave Taako's face one last look in the mirror and went to go find him and settle herself by his warmth. 

And when they got to that prank Barry would know her by the way she looked at him, instead of the way she looked to him, a weight she hadn't noticed would lift off her chest, and she'd fall in love with him for what must've been the hundred thousandth time.

And that night, the first one in this body, she'd fall asleep with both of them next to her, warm and solid again.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't go into her being trans really cause I always imagine they found some spell or something as kids for her to use to transition but I always think abou throw they got her body back and how that must've felt. 
> 
> I seriously debated having them all sleeping in one room that night but like. Taako is just not there with Lucretia yet after what she did and that's valid
> 
> Anyone else think about how much Barry loves lup and just wanna cry a little that he loves her so much it's basically considered a major part of his identity?
> 
> As always lemme know if anything needs tagged the tagging system was being weird it wouldn't let me like ramble in it like usual at all but I haven't posted in forever so idk
> 
> Thanks for reading!   
> -Raz


End file.
